<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Shall Always Be There For You by TotalAlienation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686024">I Shall Always Be There For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAlienation/pseuds/TotalAlienation'>TotalAlienation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>12th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baldwin IV finally gets a hug, Crying, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAlienation/pseuds/TotalAlienation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>William of Tyre gets interrupted from continuing his manuscript by a knock at midnight.</p><p>(Set in 1174, during Amalric I's siege of Banias, Baldwin IV is 13 yrs old here)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baldwin IV &amp; William of Tyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is weird,but enjoy I guess. It may not be 100% historically accurate so forgive me. I've always felt like William of Tyre had a somewhat fatherly relationship to Baldwin IV. Hopefully, these two won't kick my ass when I go to heaven.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle candle light flickered over the parchment paper, the man in front of it holding his quill steady in his right hand.</p><p>Gathering his thoughts, he let out a sigh as he dipped the writing instrument into a small bottle of ink next to him, bringing it back up against the paper as he continued filling the page with facts and thoughts.</p><p>Nur ad-Din had died earlier last month,that he planned on writing as soon as he got to current events.<br/>
Amalric had profited  as soon as he heard of it, going off to besiege Banias,  and leaving the rest anxiously awaiting news, the chronicler thought as he continued filling the paper with neat, organized words.</p><p>His gaze drifted off, focused on the contents of his manuscript as the bright moon  outside the window to his left cast a calm light over the city.</p><p>An abrupt, sharp knock on the door made the chronicler wince, the quill almost scribbling over the paper as his heart leapt in his chest.</p><p>Freezing in his tracks, William blinked a few times, looking over every word on the manuscript.</p><p>He noticed  a tiny smudge on the lower right corner of the page. Nothing so visible, William thought,  letting out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Placing the quill down, he got up just as another knock echoed throughout the small room.</p><p>Perhaps insistence was a man's greatest tool, but also his downfall, he thought as he made his way towards the door, making a mental note to tell the young prince his sudden revelation.</p><p>Grabbing the handle, he opened the door slowly, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>In front of him was the young prince himself, his  round, youthful face fitting his big, soft blue eyes as they looked up towards his tutor's curious gaze. Thick strands of  his blonde hair covered most of his left cheek.</p><p>"Your Highness?" the older man raised his eyebrows, shifting his weight on his other foot.</p><p>The child hesitated  a moment before speaking.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Hello." the chronicler replied,a tint of surprise in his voice.</p><p>The boy swallowed, lifting his left hand to tug at the blond strands of hair, pulling them to cover his cheek  even more.</p><p>"Is everything all right, your Highness?" William asked before quickly glancing behind him at the full moon high on the night sky.<br/>
"It must be..after midnight." he said, turning to face him again.</p><p>"I know." the young prince replied. " I simply - cannot sleep." he murmured.</p><p>"Ah." William offered a small, sympathetic smile. "Come here then." He stepped away  to let the young  boy enter the room.</p><p>Stepping in, the boy looked around at the brightly lit room as the man shut the door behind him.</p><p>"And here I was thinking you had come to request an extra arithmetic lesson." the man joked as he slowly made his way next to him, smiling widely, his eyes crinkling at the corners.</p><p>"Oh, no." Baldwin's lips rose into a small smile, letting out a small, amused huff "I believe yesterday's lesson was enough." </p><p>William felt his mood suddenly rise at seeing the young boy's sincere smile.</p><p>However, the boy's lips slowly fell into a small, worried frown as he stepped towards the bed, carefully sitting himself down, his weight sinking into the soft mattress.</p><p>"Your highness?" His tutor followed him, eyebrows pulled down in concern.<br/>
"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Well-" the boy started, adjusting the strand of hair on his left cheek again.<br/>
"It is-"</p><p>He raised his gaze to match his tutor's as he felt the mattress sink further with the man's weight, William now sitting down comfortably next to him.</p><p>Baldwin pulled back the strands of hair, tucking them behind his ear to reveal a few, small red bumps on his cheek, near his hairline.</p><p>William leaned closer, a slight unease settling itself  in his stomach as he squinted, inspecting them closer.</p><p>"I- I noticed them earlier before I came to you and-." Baldwin suddenly lowered his gaze.</p><p>Something seemed familiar, and the man slowly lifted his hands towards the boy's face, dragging two fingers across the red bump.</p><p>The boy shuddered abruptly, jerking his head away.</p><p>"You highne-"</p><p>"Don't!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide as he felt a shiver down his spine.</p><p>"Your highness." the man repeated calmly, letting out a soft sigh. "It is alright."</p><p>"It is not!" The boy shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed together. "You will get sick, just like me!." </p><p>The man only gave him a reassuring smile, puzzling the boy even further.</p><p>"Your highness, I believe it's not what you think it is."</p><p>The boy squinted." Then what is it?"</p><p>"Ah- those little red bumps'" he huffed in amusement. "They are common at this age."</p><p>The boy raised his right eyebrow.</p><p>"Have you touched the area with great pressure?"</p><p>"A bit." the boy replied.</p><p>"They do get inflamed rather quickly." the man continued. "Especially if you touch them."</p><p>"So it is not-"</p><p>"No" the man shook his head.</p><p>The boy felt his heartbeat settle down, a weight having been taken off his shoulders.</p><p>"In fact- I do remember when I was only your age-" William continued, before stopping. "No, actually." he raised a finger. "I was a bit older, about two or three years older than you- and my face was covered with them!" he widened his eyes slightly, in amusement, the boy's eyebrows rising.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes-they soon did go away, but as you can imagine, I was displeased at the sight of my face too-even hesitant to look in the mirror in the morning , until I learned that it wasn't as much of a deal, just a normal occurrence."he smiled, earning a small, amused sigh from the young boy.</p><p>"So I must not worry?"Baldwin asked, a flicker of fading worry in his eyes.</p><p>"No, you should only wash your face more often. It happens to everyone at your age."the man stated.</p><p>"Thank you." he felt a wave of relief wash over him.</p><p>The man nodded, the discussion coming to a short stop.</p><p> </p><p> The boy placed his hands in his lap, gazing at them. They had barely changed since his tutor had discovered his disease, but his right arm had  only grown number with each year that passed, becoming harder to move and control, and he was noticing himself becoming weak and exhausted.</p><p>A soft silence had settled itself in the room, and William was about to say something when Baldwin murmured,still looking at  his hands.<br/>
"I suppose I won't like looking at my self in the mirror either in a few years."</p><p>William's expression froze, feeling as thought a sharp blade  had suddenly stabbed him in the chest.<br/>
A frown  morphed on his lips  as he placed a warm hand on the boy's shoulder, this time encountering no protest from him.</p><p>He searched his brain for something to say in such a situation, anything to break the silence and lift the young prince's mood.</p><p>"It will be alright."he tried assuring the boy with a warm smile.</p><p>The boy fidgeted with his fingers. "I suppose I won't live long enough either."</p><p>William suddenly bit his lips harshly, feeling tears start to form in his eyes. He couldn't let himself cry in front of the young prince, he thought, such a display of hopeless, helpless emotion from someone the boy had always leaned on for support and advice would've shaken him to the very core.</p><p>He swallowed, feeling his tears dissipate as he steadied his voice:</p><p>"We never truly know what the future will provide." he answered. " it is best to be prepared, yet not worry for what is out of our control."</p><p>The boy only sighed, blinking as his frown deepened.</p><p>"Have no fear." his tutor continued. "You are courageous."</p><p>"It- it sometimes scares me."he admitted.</p><p>"I understand, such a thing is not yet fully understood."<br/>
he nodded  , being met with the boy's still worried blue gaze. "Yet, one must be courageous in the face of God, and face everything with confidence in Him and His doings and plans."</p><p>"You are right." the boy sighed. "Yet-" he paused. "I still wonder how the future will.be like. Wil I be able to..rule?"</p><p>"Worrying will only make you sick." The man replied. With a deep breath,and the he said something he had always itched to tell the prince.</p><p>"Do not let worry overtake you heart." He reached for his  silky hair, gently carding trough it as he continued speaking softly. "I swear I shall aways be by your side, no matter what happens, I shall be there for you. You can count on me."</p><p>He watched as the boy's eyes  suddenly sparked with tears, and in a moment, he felt two arms wrapped around him, the boy's face buried in his chest.</p><p>A muffled sob racked trough the prince, and his tutor tightly embraced him back, stroking his hair with his right hand.</p><p>Within a moment, a few more sobs echoed from the boy, before they got louder, quickly turning to full on crying</p><p>"Shhh.It will be alright."the chronicler whispered, beginning to slowly rock the boy back and forth as he continued crying into the man's shirt. "Shhh."</p><p>A minute passed like this, before the crying died down slowly,leaving the boy exhausted.<br/>
Slowly unwrapping his arms from the man, he settled next to him, eyes still red from crying.</p><p>The man offered a warm smile, wiping away at a last, stray tear rolling down the boy's face. </p><p>The boy breathed deeply, leaning on his tutor's shoulder.</p><p>"I think it may be time for you to go to sleep, your highness. Today has been exhausting, and I understand."William said softly</p><p>The prince only let out a soft sigh.</p><p>"Would you like for  me to accompany you?" the man asked, slightly raising his eyebrows.</p><p>A glimmer appeared in Baldwin's eyes at the thought and he replied quickly. "Yes."</p><p>"Alright. Let us go then." William smiled, getting up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The torchlight flickered,lighting up the wide hallways as they made their way  towards the prince's room.</p><p>The door opened to reveal a spacious, decorated room  and the two headed for the bed in the middle of it.</p><p>The boy softly grabbed the covers, lifting them up as he wiggled himself in, settling against the comfortable matress.</p><p>His tutor smiled over him. "How are you feeling, your highness?"</p><p>"A bit better." the boy scooted over to make space for the man to sit down on the bed. Taking the hint, William plopped himself down next to the boy.</p><p>A short silence followed, before  the boy  muttered something in a low volume.</p><p>"Hm?" the man asked, raising his eyebrows as he got closer." Pray do tell what is on your mind."</p><p>"Well- would you tell me about your writings?"</p><p>"Oh-" the man grinned. "Just like your father." he remarked.</p><p>"Truly?"the boy's eyes widened.</p><p>"Yes, he always sits, listening so patiently as I  read my  first drafts" he remembered the many sleepless evenings spent reading to the king, his enthusiastic smile filling him with an energetic drive to continue his manuscript.</p><p>"That is nice." the boy smiled, shifting to make himself more comfortable under the covers.</p><p>"Well, where shall I start?"he scratched at his chin,looking up.</p><p>"In our last history lesson we spoke in detail about Godfrey of Boullion."</p><p>"Oh, of course. What a man! He had refused to wear a crown of gold, for Jesus had worn one of thorns!" the tutor exclaimed. </p><p>The boy smiled softly as he listened to his tutor, his hands moving as he got deeper into the lesson, his gaze drifting off into the distance. His calm words filled the warm room, the boy feeling his eyelids getting heavier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And that is how we have gotten here. Many things contribute to the present, and it is ours to mold and shape, guided by the will of God." he finished. He swallowed quietly, feeling his dry mouth as he glanced out the window towards the bright moon. He squinted, determining that at least 20 minutes,maybe more must've passed since he had started speaking.</p><p>"Well, it is late now, so I think it is time for you to rest, your high-" he  turned towards the prince, stopping as he saw the boy's closed eyes, his mouth slightly open as his chest rose and lowered rhythmically.</p><p>His youthful features  were  now calm and relaxed, any trace of worry having disappeared, making the boy look  even younger.</p><p>The corner of William's lips rose, his right hand reaching to stroke Baldwin's blonde hair.<br/>
He couldn't help but let a few thoughts wander into his mind about the young prince's future. He'd never  be able to live normally, and marriage and children would probably be out of the questions.</p><p>He sighed, getting up from the bed. His gaze lingered on the boy's face, and he stepped closer. Leaning slightly, he gently grasped the blanket over him, fixing it and smoothing it over, tucking the boy in.</p><p>He smiled softly as the boy shifted in his sleep.</p><p>"Goodnight, your highness." he whispered before stepping away from the bed slowly, careful not to make even the slightest sound.</p><p>Turning around, he carefully made his way towards the door, opening it cautiously and slowly, before slipping out, leaving the room and the sleeping boy in a peaceful silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awaited Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William had been waiting for news of the King since the whole ordeal had started, and now that he has returned from battle, he visits him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Takes place after the Battle of Montgisard and Baldwin IV's return.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to make this a short series, yet idk if it'll have more than 2 chapter. Anyways, I wanted Baldwin to have a hug, so here you go.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late November sun shone across the lively city,  its inhabitants going about their business as loud chatter and horses' hooves clicking as they hit the ground filled the atmosphere.</p><p>A deep facade of ignorant bliss persisted, both  uncertain worry and relief  etched on the people's faces, only merely hinting at this month's events. Perhaps the victory had not fully settled in.</p><p>William of Tyre, now archbishop,  yet still a chronicler at heart, gazed out the window at the buildings and bustle surrounding the castle.</p><p> </p><p>With a soft sigh, he straightened his posture as his gaze flickered towards an open book on a  nearby table.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden, dull knock interrupted his intentions, making him turn and anxiously make his way towards the door. He knew Baldwin hadn't been in the best of conditions when he first returned almost two days ago, and worry had been gnawing at the archbishop's thoughts, almost overtaking the pride and relief he had felt at the news of the recent victory.</p><p> </p><p>A strident creak echoed as the door opened, and the archbishop came face to face with a young servant.</p><p>"The king wishes to see you." he informed the man, earning a nod in reply.</p><p>The wide hallways were all too familiar as he was accompanied to the young king's chambers, and a brief flash of an earlier time, when the boy still hadn't tasted the responsibilities of kinghood came to mind, but now William was being taken to the boy, instead of the man gently guiding him to his room when he couldn't sleep.</p><p>They arrived before an intricately decorated wooden door, a guard on each side, and a sudden realization of how much Baldwin had grown strikes the man.</p><p>The servant bowed and the door opened with a swift motion.</p><p>Stepping in, the chronicler let his gaze wander around the bright, large room.</p><p>The boy was sitting on a small chair in front of a chess table, his pale blue eyes fixed on the windows. The rays of sunlight reflected on his face,  hitting him directly in his eyes,yet he did not seem to mind or even truly notice.</p><p>"Your majesty?"William spoke as he moved closer towards the boy.</p><p>The blond turned to fully look at the man, and William could only feel a slight worry at the calm,yet almost dazed look of the boy.<br/>
His face was not as badly affected as his body, a body full of lesions, scars and numbness, being slowly eaten away by none other than its own self, but it was still noticable, a few swollen nodules and scars tainting a face that had been once so pure and full of joy.</p><p>William remembered it well.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you have come."the king replied, grasping  at the backrest of the chair with his left hand, putting all his energy and strength into getting up.</p><p>"Let me help you " the older man rushed to him.</p><p>"I'm alri-" Baldwin gave up on finishing his sentence as the man gently helped him up.</p><p>His former tutor  guided him towards the bed, the two of them sitting down next to each other as the king took a moment to draw his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"How have you been, your majesty?"William asked, slightly raising his eyebrows, a flicker of worry in his eyes.</p><p>"A bit exhausted. But it was worth it." the boy replied, flashes and glimpses of the battle in his mind. Slowly, a proud, small smile rose on his lips.</p><p>William felt his worry slowly dissipate, just for a moment, as  the victory loomed over their heads.</p><p>He returned the smile back, and his right arm made its way on the boy's shoulder.</p><p>"I am curious." the boy began. "Are you truly not afraid of falling ill?"</p><p>"Your majesty, when I think of you, I can only think of the most courageous, righteous and intelligent young man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And this recent victory has only proven that once more."</p><p>Baldwin's eyes softened, revealing a still untouched innocence.</p><p>"Thank you. You have taught me well."<br/>
he replied, and William smiled with pride.</p><p>"Wise, like your father." the chronicler commented.</p><p>Baldwin's eyes shone with  tears as his lips rose higher.</p><p>"I am truly proud of you." William spoke, and it was enough to make the tears in the king's eyes begin to roll down his scarred cheeks.</p><p>"Thank you'"he replied once more, his lips trembling slightly.</p><p>The chronicler slowly opened his arms widely,and something in the king hesitated.</p><p>William offered a reassuring smile and Baldwin finally let himself fall into the man's open arms, sensing them wrap around him tightly.</p><p>He curled his own left arm around the man, too exhausted to make an effort to lift his still not fully non functional right arm.</p><p>The boy's deep breathing filled in the silence, a soft calmness settling in his chest. He let his head rest on his former tutor's shoulder, warmth washing over him.</p><p>The man only holds him tighter in his gentle arms, and Baldwin thinks he can feel a muffled, comforting warmth. He doesn't bother wondering if it was only imagined or not, instead, he simply tightens his own hold,feeling his eyelids softly lowering themselves as<br/>
the  worry around him dissipated, replaced with a warm, soft peacefulness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>